


Bad boy needs to be punish

by NellisTable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And one of them enjoying it, Broken Promise, Butt Slapping, Gellert spanked Albus, Guess who, Just to be sure, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Young Love, Young!Albus, Young!Gellert, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: When young love becomes more than trust and single mistake happens, here comes punishment.





	Bad boy needs to be punish

**Author's Note:**

> My dear, it's really happening. Lord, bear with us.  
> Warning - low level english. Mistakes will be correct, as soon as possible.
> 
> List of songs used as background:  
> Blood Pact | James Newton Howard  
> 2-13 ~ Heartless Journey | DANGANRONPA V3

"You broke the rule."

His voice was ruthless, cruel and firm. His gaze was cold and unyielding. He was more than sure of my guilt, just as I was. At that moment, I felt scared. Not only was my aware of my own failure and shame, but Gellert was aware of the twice. My failure has put him in the position of the executor of the punishment.

It was our agreement, our promise, our bloody pact, our engagement promise. It was me, just me and no one else who threatened our lives, dreams, desires...

"I'm so sorry…"

"Schnautze! I don‘t know what to say. If only…"

He was silent for a moment. That deep silence was unbearable. I'd rather hear a loud roar than an agonizing silence. He knew it. He knew very well which blind spot hit. It was terrible. And his look. I could not look into his eyes. To those dangerously beautiful eyes. I stared into the ground and rubbed my hands into the shirt.

"You hurt my trust. Your spell didn‘t hurt me like your betrayal."

"It was not a betrayal! I just defended my brother. " I defended myself, my love and my promise. I kept my tears in my eyes.

"Do you love him more than me? Is that the reason? Did you choose him instead of me?!" He raised his voice that sounded like a bell in my head.

"No!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. I couldn‘t suppress it anymore. Tears ran down my red faces like a flushed stream that I couldn‘t stop. "He's my family, my blood. It's a family law. I have to protect them. They don‘t have anyone else."

"What am I for you, then? A random person you accidentally picked for your amusement?"

"How can you say that? Are you serious?"

"What should I think, Albus? So what am I for you? Summer fun in the neighborhood? Stand for couple of evenings?"

"Stop!" I yelled at my defense. I didn‘t move with him. On the other hand, I was shaking like a small child who was expecting a beating for bad behavior. "You are much more for me than you think. And you know that very well! Why do you say that?!"

He didn‘t answer me. Why should he? He got me where he exactly wanted me. On edge. On the edge of my current state. It was so cold. I was afraid, though I knew what was going to happen.

"Will they protect you? Will they stand on your side until the final battle? Use your amazing mind. We both know they have no chance to survive without you. Do you know what kind of this relationship it is?"

"Bon-"

"Parasitism." It hurted me a lot. Not as much as the statement, but rather the tone he used. Who was this man? I didn‘t recognize it. "They're using you, Albus. You know it very well. But enough of them."

He stepped to me and offered me a hand. "You hurt me." I really hurted him. His palm was bloody red. I panicked.

"I-I, I'll treat your wound."

"No, Albus. That's just part of the punishment. But it can‘t be done here. You know where to go."

Yes. I knew. I hurted him. I ugly mutilated his palm. The same place we've been ... Yes. I broke the rule. No spell exchange. I broke it. And my punishment...was to follow.

Carefully I took his hand and squeezed it. We moved. To our little secret hiding place.

"Take off your pants, lie down on bed, on your stomach."

The nervousness in me literally bubbled, but I couldn‘t contradict anything. I did what he wanted. Without words, no reaction. I let my bare buttocks in the cold air. A cold sweat dripped across my back, and the goose's skin rolled over my legs.

I hugged the pillow and hid mouth into. I waited with increasing fear. Tears poured into my eyes. All my sounds were covered by pillow.

I knew what was waiting for me, on the other hand I was afraid of the consequences. I hurted him physically and mentally. Everything we planned to build could collapse in mere seconds. As much as I was drowning in selfishness and hatred, I misheard the heavy approaching steps.

"Albus..." Gellert's voice sounded above me. I couldn‘t turn around to look into his eyes. My whole body shuddered. "I will hit you for each of your spells. Another hit will be for what damage I took from it. The last one will be the most painful and will serve as a closing of this whole event. That means five hits. When it's over, it will be forgotten. We will not even return to this situation. I want it only to be remembered. I'm doing it for _us_ , Albus. I love you, Albus, but we promised loyalty. And the broken rule has to be punish. Right now I suffer far more than you. I don‘t want to hurt you, but you were the first to spilled the blood. I don‘t ask for an excuse but an understanding. Are you ready?"

His words hurted and warmed at the same time. Tears from my eyes slowly ran down on my cheeks.

"Yes, do what you have to do." I swallowed the last saliva of pride and accepted the fact that I was guilty and deserving punishment.

"I wish I didn‘t have to. You will count. Loud and clear." I nodded cautiously and squeezed the pillow harder.

_*SLAP*_

The first blow. I cried, almost gasping. Tears flowed faster, I was almost blinded by them. The blow run through my body and left behind an acrid pain that spread in all directions.

"Count, Albus ..."

"O-One." I sighed and squeezed the pillow that caught my tears.

_*SLAP*_

Second hit. I cried out louder, and the whole body shuddered more. The blow was stronger. I felt my buttock pounding a bitter heat.

"T-Two..." I sobbed and tried to dampen that pungent pain that spread like a poison in my body.

_*SLAP*_

"Three!" I cried out, not expecting such a quick response. A stream of saliva flowed from my mouth, mixed with tears at the end. This blow was even worse. My whole body was shaking and I wanted a to end it, but more hits were coming. I tried to get rid of the pain, the heat that kept strangling me, the fear that bound me.

I heard a deep sigh above me. Irregular heavy breaths and even heavier exhales. He didn‘t try to hide them. I couldn‘t determine whether or not he enjoyed it or suffered from it. Maybe both.

_*SLAP*_

"Ghaa! F-Four!" I couldn‘t keep my sob. My hypersensitive skin and my buttocks literally drowned in a fire and I was burning in pain.

_Only one, the last, and it will be over. Only one, last ... please, quickly._

I waded my breath and dampened my wailing.

Nothing. Long painful pause before the main and worst wound. I heard him. I heard Gellert breathing loudly. He was laughing abruptly. I was afraid to turn around. Look at him. Something started to mumble. Not clearly, but I could tell a few words despite the pain in my ears.

"My…just...a little…beautiful...wonderful...Albus...suffer...together…blood...mine…love…forever…"

I was confused, but no for a long time.

_*SLAP*_

I shouted with a touch...excitement. I cried out into the space, the pillow was no longer relevant to the strength of my wailing.

"FIVE!" Like a beaten puppy, I lost the rest of my miserable power, and a wave of relief run through my whole body, and the wave of heat mixed with pain were unbearable. Half of my body  burned, especially my buttocks. Until today, I haven‘t been beaten. Not even from my own father. And all of a sudden it all came to me.

How bitter I regretted my deeds.

Then Gellert fell right beside me. His forehead was swept with sweat and his breath was hot and heavy. His eyes were closed, but his hand was moving lazily across my arms, around his shoulder, and his fingers touched my face.

I smelled blood, disinfection and clean bandage. His hand...the same, from which my spell reflected.

"Es ist zu Ende..." He sighed with a warm smile. "How do you feel?" I was afraid to answer him, but then he looked at me with amazing eyes and I lost them.

"Everything hurts me. I-I'm cold too. And hungry..." I breathed as his fingers tangled into my hair. Gellert returned my sincerity with a smile.

"Ah-Ahahaha! How I love your honesty. I will take care of your pain and hunger later. Now come closer, share the heat with me."

I laid in his arms and put my head on his chest. He played with my hair the way I loved. Slowly and gently. But his chest and his heart pounded wildly. Maybe it was mine, but after hearing ... his beat was stronger.

 _Did he enjoy it?_ I was thinking, and I got my leg on ... _Merlin, he has an erection!_

I stomped myself.

"Nah, don‘t worry about it. Now is really stupid moment to solve my erection. Even if…" He shrugged. "I'm not alone, am I?" Now I realised my own erection. Not so strong, but yet it was.

_Did I also enjoy it?_

"I'm not a sadist, but...I do think it was exciting and... " He pushe dhis face so close to me, almost kissing me "If you want to solve it now..."

_Do I want to?_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from this piece of beauty, from @penguinroll. Please don't hate me  
> https://twitter.com/penguinroll/status/1076878200561577985
> 
> Translation  
> Schnautze! *Be quiet  
> Es ist zu Ende. *It's over


End file.
